The present invention comprises a new and distinct ivy geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum Bailey, and hereinafter referred to by the name of xe2x80x98Free Dark Redxe2x80x99.
This new geranium originated from a cross made by the inventor of the seed parent 5651-2 (unpatented), a plant from the breeding line 5651, and the pollen parent 5146-1 (unpatented), a plant from the breeding line 5146. The breeding line 5651 has the commercial variety xe2x80x98Shivaxe2x80x99 (unpatented) as it""s pollen parent. The breeding line 5146 has the commercial variety xe2x80x98Romyxe2x80x99 (unpatented) as it""s pollen parent.
xe2x80x98Free Dark Redxe2x80x99 is the product of a planned breeding program intended to create new geranium plants with red colored flowers, semi-double flower form, and superior cutting productivity.
xe2x80x98Free Dark Redxe2x80x99 was created in 1996 in Gilroy, Calif., and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Gilroy, Calif., and Guatemala over a three year period.
The plant has also been trialed at Okemos, Mich. The plant has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed and reproduces true to the type.